This new spray carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of two unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties selected from my collection of carnation plants maintained by me for breeding purposes at my nursery in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, the object of this crossing being to improve the range of varieties for commercial production of plants having more rapid growth, better flower colors and improved production rate. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of the almost pure white general coloration of its flower petals characterized by red picotee at all petal margins and occasional inwardly-extending red marginal stripes and propagation was done by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings with such satisfactory results that this new carnation variety was propagated under my direction at Aalsmeer for several successive generations by means of cuttings, which clearly demonstrated that the new plant would maintain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and that its homogenetic character could be assured for commercial production.